1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of telephone station apparatus, and particularly to station sets for desk or wall-mounted operation. The present invention comprises at least one cradle, provided in the outer surface of a stationary housing component, for a handset. A filler body can be attached in the region of this cradle and, when the telephone device is used as a table device, the body is flush with the cradle, whereas, when the telephone device is used as a wall set, a projection which forms an integral part of the filler body projects beyond the contours of the cradle and engages into an opening in the handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In telephones which are designed to be used both in the horizontal and in the vertical operating position as a so-called desk set or a wall-mounted set, an optimum design of the handset receiver of the housing of the base is subject to the problem of the different directions in which the gravitational force acts upon the handset when it sets on the base in the two operating positions. The handset is first to be accommodated in a shock-resistant fashion on the housing component cradle in both operating positions of the telephone set and, under the influence of the gravitational force, is, secondly, to secure the mechanical actuating element of the cradle switch displaced against the elastic bias thereof. The handset is to be able to be brought into the rest position on the housing in a simple manner in both operating positions, and, on the other hand, the handset is to be able to be lifted without obstruction in both operating positions of the telephone set.
It is known, for example, to provide a station set with one of two differently-shaped housing edges or caps depending upon the operating position. The difference between the two caps need relate only to the region of the handset cradle where it can consist, for example, of a greater or lesser projection of a rigid collar at the edge of the cradle for the transmitter portion of the handset.
A housing cap which is the optimum design for wall operation can result in the fact that when this cap is incorrectly used in a desk set, it becomes extremely difficult to lift the handset due to the incorrect access direction and can mean that when the handset is lifted quickly the base component is also pulled up since the stability of the desk set is dependent solely upon the device's own weight, whereas in the case of the wall-mounted set it is governed by the securing elements which serve to connect the base component to the wall. In contrast, the use of a housing intended for a desk device as a wall telephone can lead to an insufficiently secure positioning of the handset in the cradle and an unsatisfactory actuation of the cradle switch.
A more favorable solution of the problem is achieved by the use of a filler body which, depending upon whether the telephone device is used as a desk or wall-mounted set, is secured in two insert positions in the region of the cradle.
Thus, the German OS No. 32 07 824 provides a filler body inside the telephone set which on the one hand adapts itself to the contours of the cradle for desk operation of the telephone set and on the other hand, for the wall operation of the telephone set, by means of a projection engages the handset transmitter portion through a recess in that edge zone of the cradle which forms the bearing for the handset.
One disadvantage of this known embodiment consists in that the filler body is screwed to the telephone device so that a tool in the form of a screwdriver is required in order to release the filler body from the base. A further disadvantage consists in that in order to change the insert position of the filler body, additional opening and--following modification--closure of the telephone set is required.
This last described disadvantage does not occur in the case of a telephone set disclosed through the U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,591. In this embodiment, the cradle region of the base housing contains a rectangular recess which serves to accommodate a projection which forms part of the filler body. However, even in this known arrangement, it must be considered disadvantageous that the filler body is screwed to the telephone device. Strip-like and cap-like elements are additionally used to cover the screw connection so that a not inconsiderable time and assembly expense is required in order to change the insert position of the filler body.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a solution whereby a telephone can be re-equipped for the two operating positions by the subscriber him/herself at any time and in a simple manner.